Star Trek Video Communicator
(McDonald’s Comic Strips) | omnibus = The Newspaper Comics, Volume 1 | published = | format = comic strips | date = c. 2273 | stardate = 10:18.4 | altcover = Star_Trek_Newspaper_Strip_Vol_1_cover.jpeg | }} The Star Trek Video Communicator was a toy included with McDonald's Happy Meals in to promote . The plastic communicator could scroll five comic strips of eight panels each. Each installment concluded with "Thus ends another chapter in the saga of the ." In each strip, the Enterprise is depicted in its pre-refit configuration, while the crew is depicted in their post-refit uniforms. These strips were reprinted on page 263 of The Newspaper Comics, Volume 1. Stories #1 - "''Star Trek'' Stars" * This comic was a brief introduction to the Enterprise, its crew, and its mission. #2 - "[[A Pill Swallows the Enterprise|A Pill Swallows the Enterprise]]" * Captain Kirk is awakened from sleep and informed that the Enterprise has been enveloped in a capsule. #3 - "Time. And Time. And Time Again." * Kirk and Spock prepare to beam Nyota Uhura down to the planet Turages. The equipment malfunctions, and she materializes in 172 billion BC, confronted by a gigantic beast. #4 - "Votec's Freedom" * ''Captain's Log'', stardate 10:18:4. We land on Moonsek, and meet the last of the Mrogars. #5 - "Starlight, Starfright" * On a viewscreen, Kirk shows McCoy subplanet 897-JOJ. McCoy is then abducted by transporter and is informed that a Doctor is needed for experiments. References Characters :Pavel Chekov • Willard Decker • Ilia • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Votec V'Ger Starships and vehicles :Class F shuttlecraft • ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Earth (Yankee Stadium) • Moonsek • Subplanet 897-JOJ Turages Races and cultures :Argontron • Deltan • Human • Mrogar • Vulcan Klingon • Nozda States and organizations :Federation • Klingon Empire • Starfleet Science and technology :Delphus meteor • phaser • transporter • Ultra laser • viewscreen Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commanding officer • doctor • executive officer • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s) • first officer • lieutenant • navigator • rank • Starfleet ranks Other references :172 billion BC • 1940 • 17,000 AD • animal • assignment patch • baseball • baseball bat • brain • bridge • Captain's log • communicator • command ship • life • meteor • moon • planet • quarters • solar system • star • Starfleet uniform (early 2270s) • starship • time • time travel • transporter room • year Appendices Related media * ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' McDonald's Happy Meal Comic Adaptations - Additional comics strips provided on the boxes of the Star Trek Meals themselves. * Larami Comic Strips and Kenner Comic Strips – Other comic strips series which were read through a toy viewer. Images McD-Video-1.jpg|The starship Enterprise. McD-Video-2.jpg|Encased in a capsule. McD-Video-3.jpg|Nyota Uhura trapped in 172 billion BC. McD-Video-4.jpg|Votec was found on Moonsek. McD-Video-5.jpg|Subplanet 897-JOJ. Spock Argo.jpg|Spock discussed Argontrons. External Links * * Video Communicator Comic Strips at StarTrek.com. * Video Communicator Comic Strips article at the [https://www.startrekcomics.info Star Trek Comics Checklist]. * Video Communicator Comic Strips reproduced at Walter Stephens' Wriphe blog. category:toys category:tOS comics category: Comic strips category:tOS comic story arcs